


Merry Christmas by Nightwish

by AngelsFallFirst



Category: Nightwish
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsFallFirst/pseuds/AngelsFallFirst





	

Tarja couldn't stop laughing. Her bandmates dancing around a Christmas tree naked?! She needed to upload this on YouTube.   
Sadly only after half a minute they jumped inside again, but Tarja wanted to fool one of the guys. It happened to be Tuomas who was the last to jump inside and Tarja prevented him from doing that by jumping into his way and pushing him back.  
Tuomas, not able to think about anything in this moment, pulled his hands away from his private parts, took Tarja's waist instead and pulled her with him.  
He gasped as his backside hit the cold snow but had to laugh as he looked into Tarja's shocked face. She hadn't expected this.  
Now they were lying in the snow, Tuomas completely naked, Tarja right on top of him.  
"Uhm ..."  
"Sorry for pulling you with me, I just wanted to save myself."  
"It's ... it's okay," Tarja replied. "So ... I guess I'll stand up now and walk back with my eyes closed."  
"Do that," Tuomas said but then his eyes trailed down and stopped at her cleavage.  
"B-b-but first you'll stop looking at my boobs, otherwise -" Tarja started and gasped. Too late.  
Something had started to grow already and soon it pressed into her stomach.  
"Too late," she sighed and looked at his red face. She moaned and tried to look everywhere but at him - and her eyes fell on the window, where their bandmates were flatting their noses at. She groaned.  
"Sorry," he muttered and tried to move. "Just get off of me ..."  
"But then the guys will see you," Tarja whispered and Tuomas followed her gaze.  
"Fuck," he cursed.  
Tarja giggled, her vibrating body on his wasn't making it easier for Tuomas to come down again. "They will see your boner ..."  
"That's not funny," Tuomas complained.  
"Why did you even get one? Do you always get one when you look at my boobs?"  
"Not only when I look at your boobs - your ass is pretty fine too," Tuomas muttered. "By the way, my ass is freezing."  
Tarja's hands snuck under his ass and cupped his butt cheeks. "Better?"  
"I don't feel anything," Tuomas said. Tarja looked to the window, they were still watching, their eyes wide.   
"Would they go if you and I were about to ... do it?" she asked quietly but Tuomas laughed bitterly.  
"They'd watch. A real life porn, Tarja."  
"Okay then I'll just stand up and -"  
"No, no, no, please don't!" Tuomas begged. "They will make fun of me forever."  
Tarja looked at him. "Okay, let's try. Maybe they'll respect our privacy after all."  
And so she bent down and kissed him.  
Tuomas was taken completely by surprise. Wow ... wow. An angel was kissing him. Naked, in midwinter magic ...  
No, she wasn't naked.  
He inserted his hands under her pullover and started massaging her breasts, which made Tarja's kiss grow more passionate and forcing. Soon she was straddling him and kissing him hard. Tuomas had completely forgotten about the cold snow beneath him, all he could think about was her tongue inside his mouth, his own hands on her boobs and his hard manhood, that was still pressing against her thigh longingly.   
When she broke the kiss, Tarja looked to the window. "They're gone," she whispered and slid off him. As she had promised she didn't look at him, but just as she wanted to stand up, Tuomas took her hand. He pulled her back down, pushed her into the snow next to him. "I want you so much, Tarja," he said lowly as he bent over her.   
Her eyes went dark.  
"Then take me," she whispered and he hovered over her, opened her jeans and pulled them down. Now it was Tarja's turn to gasp as her ass landed in the snow, but there was no time to think about it anymore.  
Tuomas had already entered her.  
"Oh God, you're so tight," he moaned and Tarja gasped again.  
"I am tight!? You are fucking large, my God ... oh my fucking lord ..."  
"What a dirty mouth," he breathed and grabbed her hips. "And - what a - great - body. Vittu!" He thrust against her hard. "What - a - sexy woman - you are ..."  
"Stop talking," Tarja moaned and wrapped her legs around his middle. "Just fuck me, fuck me hard, fuck out my brain ... oh gosh, yes, that's it ..."  
Her eyes rolled up as Tuomas had obviously found the right spot to touch her down. She couldn't say anything else but "Ahhh" and "My God" while Tuomas massaged her swollen clit.  
"How sexy you look when you're close," he mumbled into her ear before he licked her earlobe.  
"Are you - fucking - serious?!" Tarja breathed as he started licking her whole ear. "That - feels - amazing ...!"  
"Cum, my beauty, cum," Tuomas moaned. His left hand was still massaging her most sensitive spot, his right hand was squeezing her left tit, his tongue was still tasting her skin all around her face.  
"I'm - so - close -" she started and only a second after her whole body tensed. "Go - oh my GOD?!" She screamed in an high pitched voice. "T-Tuomas I - oh perkele oh my ..."  
Tuomas chuckled and pulled away a little to watch her. Her mouth was wide agape and her eyes were still rolled up. He knew she was done when her limbs loosened and she collapsed again.  
"My turn," he mumbled and let go, moaning her name into her ear. "Oh Tarja ... oh fuck ..."  
"Mhh ... That's it, give me everything you have," Tarja mumbled weakly. She smiled as he breathed a small "rakastan sinua" into her ear.  
Her hands roamed over his back as he still wasn't done with giving her what he had.  
But a second after he moaned one last time and then he was done. And for a few seconds it was quiet.  
"Tuo ...?"  
He had collapsed on her body.  
"Yeah?"  
"Could you ... could you pull out of me?" she whispered.  
"Why?" he mumbled.  
Tarja chuckled and caressed his shoulder blades. "Because I wanna go inside and do it again ..."


End file.
